Imaizumi Mirai
Personality On the surface, Mirai is a model student. He gets good grades, runs the archery club and has a following amongst some of the students of the school and it's teachers - he is a gentleman, and a passionate, confident student. He is calm and carefree and puts across the image that he cares about the students in his care, and that he cares about individuals. That he is kind-hearted and cares about the reputation he has cultivated. In truth, Mirai is a casanova. He's relentless in pursuing members of the opposite sex, especially the female members of the club he runs, who he pursues, lands, loves and then abandons. He will correct the stance of someone in the archery club, purely to feel her up. He's always flirting with girls and manipulates his sexuality to exploit the innocent. He strings them along without caring for any of them, whilst acting like he does - even showing his cards and softer side to get into their knickers. He enjoys having them at his beck and call, and will seduce those already in relationships. He cannot emphasise with his actions towards other people. He cares for those who do something for him, physically or emotionally. He shall date and bed someone, make them fall real hard in love, and humiliate them to bring them to the point of despair - and take complete joy in making them suffer. To be in a relationship there has to be something he wants; a goal, sexual pleasure or social standing, as he's only concerned with his own satisfaction - even though he may appear to care about hers. When they're no longer of use - he teaches them the harshest of lessons till they breakdown, even enjoying it as he mocks their pain and leads others into sin. Why does he commit such emotional abuse? He has unresolved issues from his childhood. He suffers low self-esteem as a result and views himself as a victim, which has lead to him being vigilant in studying behaviour and listening to words and tone of voice. He reacts angrily when those closest to him do not give him what he needs, and looks down on others. He cannot face himself and blames others for his problems. Feeling imperfect, he focuses on being the best dressed, with never a hair out of place. Anything less than perfection is failure. He hides his mistakes and spends a lot of energy being confident and looking good. Knowing he's handsome, he uses sex and sensuality as a way to get attention and approval. Feeling unloveable, he chooses promiscuity to prove otherwise - but the feeling of being unloved and inadequate returns, prompting him to look for sex with yet another partner. Treasuring his freedom, he is very caught up in pretending he's someone else - and even trying to be a genuine guy at the time - because it diassociates him from who he is. He appears to find this uncomfortable, as it doesn't feel right and leaves him miserable. He is also very devoted to his archery as another form of escapism, and uses it and his night forays as an escape from negative emotional experiences rather than talking to other people. This circle is the basis of his life, but he isn't leaning anything positive from it that he can use in reality. The constant escapism and his low self-esteem has given Mirai an unyielding and forceful personality, which comes through on the surface in his pursuit and treatment of people, even when trying to 'help' somebody. He is cold and collected in his dealings, and often charming. He is intuitive about emotions, and knows what buttons to press to make people feel loved and wanted. Because of this, he never acts without a meaningful purpose... but he cannot comprehend and plan the consequences of leaving behind him a string of broken hearts. Though he#s good at making the other person look the victim. There's been a few messy breakups he's twisted so his victim looks like a crazy person/socially unacceptable. Staying calm when they're angry, even if he's hurt, makes him look more favourable. This all shows that Mirai is amoral, completely uncaring about the emotional torment that those affected by his behaviour go through. He fools people with his smoothness and charisma. He loathes violence, because he can get what he wants without it. He prefers causing mental trauma to anyone he targets, beliving it more effective. He will also charm people when it's to his advantage. He is needy, irrational seemingly calm and believes he gets nothing by being quiet. For he has been burned by people taking from him when he was - he despises such behaviour. He loathes the faithful, and also loathes people who towards him show the traits he and his father do: emotional abuse and possessiveness, 'tough shit he's mine', whilst exhibiting them himself. He criticises himself in sharp tines and makes judgement. But at his core, he enjoys corrupting the innocent and embraces that dark part of him that enjoys having power over someone's emotions. Biography It's common knowledge that he was born into an upper middle-ranking samurai family, and that he's from Tokyo. Word might've spread that he competes at a national level in his specialist sport. That he has a following is also pretty public knowledge. Mirai doesn't talk much about his home life, but he is the only child of a high-ranking government official and his wife. He learned early that he was lucky enough to be born into a good family and realised they were different when he didn't have to worry about what clothes he wore and was always kept up to date with the latest stuff. Alignment (presumed) Chaos (moderate-strong). Mirai doesn't necessarily want to tear things down, but his Chaos affinity is strong on a personal level. He reserves a good deal of hatred and contempt for authority figures (particularly his father) that he feels need to be taken down a peg or three. Category:Characters Category:Persona-users Category:PCs Category:Chaos